


Agony

by abberwocky



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Midlander Hyur (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abberwocky/pseuds/abberwocky
Summary: When Rhel is in heat, he burns. Only a certain Hyur could possibly tend those flames.
Relationships: Midlander Hyur Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hyiroverse





	Agony

**Author's Note:**

> For Hyiro and Sarah, the creators of these sweet boys <3

Agony. Every part of his body ached, his legs ready to collapse beneath him. Amidst the ringing in his ears, Rhel had been vaguely aware of his panicked cousin flitting around the shop, but he could not be certain of anything right now – only the all-consuming pain. Head heavy, limbs numbing fast, he felt himself being sat down on the stool behind the counter.

_“Rhel.”_

In an instant, his senses sharpened. The silence of the shop set in, and right in front of him were the soft lavender eyes of Felix. Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks and his abdomen twinged.

“Ah!” Recoiling in agony, he fell forward into the Hyur’s chest.

“Rhel! Are you alright?”

“N- no…”

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

As Felix murmured soothingly, his hands slipped between Rhel’s arms and onto his back. As they found purchase, Rhel let out a gasp, followed by a sigh of relief. Just the mere sensation of his touch sent a cool wave washing over him, and for the first time that day, the pain eased a little. More. He needed _more_.

“Felix… I…”

“Hm? What is it, Rhel?” A teasing tone trickled through his voice.

“I… I need…”

“What do you need, Rhel? A glass of water? Something for the pain?” He leaned into the Miqo’te’s ear, making it twitch. “You need me to do something for you, Rhel? Anything you need, just say the word.”

Felix was enjoying this far too much. With every onze of strength he could muster, Rhel slid off the stool and onto his feet. His arms, heavy and sore, draped over Felix’s shoulders. In the small of his back he felt the hands move further down, tantalisingly just above his tail. The rush of relief was just enough to help him find the words.

“I… I need to kiss you. Right now. Please… I can’t take it any longer…”

Face flushed, he dared to look up. Those compelling eyes, half-lidded, gazed into his own. Rhel all but melted there and then. Ilm by ilm, Rhel tentatively closed the gap between them and _finally_ their lips brushed together. Felix smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer still. And then, without warning, he took control.

Every fibre of Rhel’s being seared. Moaning softly, he succumbed to the sheer force of Felix’s tongue invading his mouth, massaging it against his own. His trembling hands gripped into the Hyur’s hair, eliciting a guttural growl from him. Felix dipped to his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin.

_“Anh!”_

Rhel’s breath hitched as he felt himself stiffen. It didn’t go unnoticed. He whined as Felix slid his thigh between his legs, the unmistakable sensation of a hardening cock now pressing into his groin. As if he wasn’t stimulated enough, he then felt Felix’s hands palming over his tail.

“Oh gods, Felix, please I”- He swallowed hard as he slid out of his coat. “I... I need…”

This time there was no need for words. Felix scooped Rhel up in his arms and lay him on the shop floor before making quick work of his clothes. With every layer, every ministration, relief and passion crashed together, sending him dizzy.

At the sight of Felix removing his own garments, Rhel bit his lip – hard. The only thing that remained was _that_ ribbon. Years of training and hard work were etched flawlessly into his body, this gift, and by the _gods_ did he want to unwrap it.

Propping an arm beside his head, Felix dipped down and locked him in a deep kiss. As they broke away for air, Rhel wordlessly gestured to the small vial of oil he kept under the counter.

“Always prepared, I see,” Felix chuckled as he reached over for it.

“I…”

Rhel looked away, ashamed. Over the years of knowing certain… clients, he had begun to put one there out of habit. And yet here he was – not with ‘just another client’, but someone he really loved – in the one place that had seen many of these encounters. Felix deserved better than this. Better than _him_.

“Hey.” He felt his fingers cup his chin and was guided back to those sunset eyes. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Felix placed a gentler kiss on his lips, and the lump in his throat eased at once. “You definitely want to do this?”

“Yes. I do.”

With another kiss of reassurance, Felix unstoppered the vial and coated his fingers generously, being sure to trail some down Rhel’s torso along the way. A veritable hiss sounded from the Miqo’te as Felix began to massage around his entrance. Soon enough, his forefinger slipped inside. Rhel let out a quivering sigh, followed by a yelp as another finger was inserted.

“Mm, someone’s ready for this,” Felix teased breathily.

“You have no idea…” Rhel grinned. “Ah!”

Whimpering at the sensation of emptiness, he began to bite his knuckles. Felix added some more oil for good measure and slowly, _agonisingly_ , sheathed himself into Rhel. Ass flush against abdomen, Rhel let out a high-pitched cry of relief, his eyes watering from the fullness that now overwhelmed him.

For a few moments the two remained in silence, breaths heavy and hearts thundering. Rhel took this time to drink in the sight that was Felix; pale cheeks aglow in the loveliest shade of pink, his eyes eased closed in near bliss. He truly was beautiful. Those eyes then shot open and ensnared Rhel in a compelling gaze.

Felix rolled his hips, and the pair gasped in unison. In a matter of seconds, Felix upped the pace – harder, faster. Rhel, desperate for all of him, tugged at the ribbon and brought his lover down into a sloppy kiss – a tangle of tongues and teeth. Felix adjusted himself so his whole weight pressed against Rhel’s burning body, propping one leg against the chest. He began to thrust again at this new angle and Rhel saw stars.

The weight of him, the fullness, the way he hit that sweet spot over and over – it was all too much.

“F- Felix! I’m- ah! Coming!”

And surely enough, Rhel’s hot seed gushed onto his abdomen as he cried out in sheer ecstasy. At the mere sight, Felix, too, began to come undone. He shuddered and let out a cry as his spilled into Rhel, riding out his orgasm to the very last drop.

His strength spent, Felix collapsed into Rhel’s side, ghosting his lips in the nape of his neck once more.

“Better?” he mumbled.

“Better.”

*

*

*

Meanwhile, a very conflicted Lalah sat on the porch of the shop. In her peripheral, a figure emerged.

“Is Rhel”-?

“NO. NOW SHOO!” She summoned her axe to hand and the patron soon left. Slumping back down on the steps, she muttered:  
“You owe me big time, cousin.”


End file.
